matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Forces Rifle
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.7.0|efficiency/_damage = *57 (main) *59 (grenade launcher)|fire_rate = *99 (main) *10 (grenade launcher)|capacity = Main: *40 (max 400) (80 default) Grenade launcher: *Up to 10 rounds (1 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = Main: Grenade launcher: |theme = Special forces/military-themed|cost = 370 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = Storm (main) Demoman (grenade launcher)}} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.7.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with gray finish with blue horizontal lines and yellow broken lines (as three lines) on each rear side of the receiver. The stock is quite rigid and features the arm rest which is just purely for cosmetic purposes. On the receiver, there exists the rail and the 4X rail-mounted optical scope. Under the receiver comes with the bag release button and a 40-round magazine. On each side of the handguard, there exists two shot rail systems that serves no use for the moment. Under the rail comes with the underbarrel grenade launcher with a feed chute in case the player needs to reload. The grenade launcher has a short barrel sticking out of the pump hold. After the handguard comes with barrels and a muzzle brake. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, good capacity, above-average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head for best results, such as in weakening enemies. *Since it boasts an awesome accuracy, it is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has extremely low crosshair spread. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. This is even true since this weapon has a grenade launcher that is more than enough to easily distract these users. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Use the scope in engaging enemies in long ranges and for advanced accuracy. *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. However, do not try this if you are not skilled enough in engage close-range combats using long-range weapons. *If you want to conserve ammo while killing an enemy, you have to aim well in the process. *Conserve ammo, since it does not hold much on use. *Pair it with a turbocharger so you will not have to worry about its ammo whenever you toggle it. *Pair this with the Singular Grenade if you want to use a grenade launcher against fleeing groups of enemies. *It has a fairly fast reload, so you can reload anytime if you feel that you are about to run out of ammo quickly. **Pair with the Cowboy Hat for best results. *Use the grenade launcher if you need to easily finish multiple enemies at once without having to use too much ammo to do it. *Back off to reduce chances of retaliation, since this weapon is very accurate. *Do NOT ever try to rocket jump with the grenade launcher since it lobs damage that is greater than the primary weapon itself. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges, but be aware that skilled players can easily snipe you in that range. *Experienced players can easily no-scope with this Primary since it boasts an exceptional accuracy, so be prepared with a one-shot kill weapon to easily finish its users. *Any one-shot kill weapons can be proven victorious. *Area damage weapons can easily disorientate users. *Jump around if you see the user use a grenade launcher. *Jump around so as to lure the users into wasting ammo. Importantly, do not move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. **However, he may use the grenade launcher in an effort to compensate for this tactic. *Being high on air can make the user waste ammo in damaging you and that its grenade launcher is useless against flying targets. **However, be aware of experienced players and snipers though. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Take note that the user can switch to a grenade launcher for crowd control, so do not try to approach the user face-top-face in a close-range combat. *Avoid its user's shots if you have a hard time dodging their attacks. *Sniper weapons from afar can easily take these players down and have very minimal/no risk. *Try to shoot them from far away. However be careful, as this weapon has great range and a 4X zoom. *Do not crowd against its users since it has a grenade launcher that the user may use should you do so. Recommended Maps * Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *The color scheme of this weapon is quite identical to that of Tactical Paratrooper. *The reloading animation of the underbarrel grenade launcher consists of the user filling the 40 mm grenade into the feed chute, followed by pulling the pump. *It is one of the Primaries equipped with a usable grenade launcher. *This is one of the most accurate Primary weapons, because it is so accurate that its crosshairs expand in a minuscule sense, meaning that it retains near-perfect accuracy when the fire button is held down. *It looks like an "elite" version of the default Army Rifle due to its advantageous stats. *It is added in the Special Forces Set in the 19.6.0 Special Forces Update. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launcher Category:Primary Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary